Thinking About Luna
by ElanLauren
Summary: Ginny can't stop thinking about Luna. Luna is slightly out of character to fit the story, but I'm trying to keep her as in character as possible. Chapter 2 and a prologue have just been added (18/04/14)
1. Prologue

_You can skip straight to the next chapter if you want._

_Unimportant author's note: This is just fluff really at the moment, about Ginny having a massive crush on Luna. The prologue isn't too important and isn't that good, but you can read it if you want. I ship Ginny+Harry as much as a ship Ginny+Luna but the prologue is just so the story works. Don't get annoyed at me for changing it a bit. I mean, most of the prologue's canon. The chapter titles are from the song crushcrushcrush by Paramore, so credit to them for the chapter titles I suppose. Also, please leave a review telling me what you did/didn't like. Thank you! Now read!_

* * *

For two years Ginny had liked Harry Potter. She had been convinced she was in love with him, completely star-struck when she first met him when she was ten and when she finally went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, she couldn't even look in his direction without blushing.

After he saved her from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, it had got worse over the summer and into her second year.

But she'd decided that she didn't want to feel completely awkward and distracted all the time. School was important and so were her friends. So she'd managed to get over her crush on Harry and they were friends now.

She decided she would concentrate on school, and not let any boys distract her from getting on with her life, because they were not the most important part of her thoughts.

But the next chapter of Ginny-and-her-secret-mini-obsessive-crushes was unexpected, and really took her by surprise.


	2. Noticed My Eyes Are Always Glued to You?

Ginny couldn't concentrate on her homework. She was sitting in the library trying to finish her potions essay which was due in the next day, but her thoughts kept wondering to other things. Well, one other thing.

She could see Luna sitting on the other side of the room out of the corner of her eye and kept trying to discretely glance over at her.

She didn't know why, but from the beginning of the year, her third year at Hogwarts, whenever she saw Luna she got really excited and nervous. Being in different houses and having chosen different OWL subjects, they'd never really had many lessons together, so seeing Luna was a rare thing and they didn't know each other particularly well. But Ginny desperately wanted to be Luna's friend. However whenever they got the opportunity to talk, Ginny got extremely nervous. She didn't know what to say and tripped over her words, and these conversations Ginny knew she'd messed up made her even more nervous about talking to her.

So Ginny tried to satisfy herself with just looking at Luna. She loved everything about her dreamy appearance from her blonde hair to the small smile she wore when walking through the corridors daydreaming, and the rare look of deep concentration that she had at that very moment, scribbling away determinedly at her homework.

Ginny was never going to get any work done with Luna in sight and knew that the best thing to do was to go up to the common room to finish her essay, but she didn't want to sacrifice this opportunity to be in the same room as her. However, at that moment, Luna stopped writing, put her books and quill away into her bag and got up. She turned to walk in Ginny's direction and for a moment Ginny thought Luna was coming to talk to her. But then she realised it was just that the door to leave was right next to her.

Ginny looked down at her parchment, disappointed.

She didn't see Luna's head turn to smile at her as she passed.


	3. It Makes No Sense At All

Ginny had decided she'd go back to the library and finish her essay after dinner. It was a warm evening and she tried to finish her cold ice-cream as quickly as she could so she could get her homework done, but as she took the last mouthful of her dessert, a couple of her friends (who also knew Luna, and were some of the few people who didn't think Luna was weird) came over to talk to her.

"Hey! We're going down to the lake, do you wanna come?" her friend asked.

Ginny was surprised; people rarely asked her if she wanted to hang out with them. And it was typical that the only time they invited her was when she had to do homework. She really wanted to go, as the only way she'd been spending her free time recently was reading in her dormitory, but the potions essay was really important and she didn't want to get in trouble with Snape.

"Erm…" Ginny started, still trying to decide, "I might-"

At that moment she was interrupted by a voice. It was Luna!

"Are we going now?" she said in a way that made Ginny's heart leap.

"Yeah!" one of the girls replied, "You coming, Ginny?"

Luna noticed Ginny and smiled at her. Ginny's heart leapt again but she assumed that Luna was just being polite. She found herself distracted and tried to reply.

"Um… er…" Ginny fumbled, still looking at Luna. But then Luna turned away to watch a fly go past her head and Ginny managed to regain the ability to speak. She still hadn't worked out if she'd be able to leave her homework any longer, but she was under pressure to answer. "No, sorry, I really need to do homework. Maybe another time."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" her friend said, and the three other girls turned to leave the hall, jogging slightly to catch up with the others in the group.

Ginny reached for her bag under the table, stood up and stepped over the bench to leave, feeling upset that she'd missed an opportunity to talk to Luna. She tried to think about her potions homework instead. A little less heart-breaking, a little more brain-breaking.


End file.
